Alleyway Strangers
by TickleMeTurquoise
Summary: XY version AU. In which Serena meets an interesting boy in Lumiose and decides to invite him along on her not-so innocent journey through the Kalos region. PWP pretty much, assuming the characters are of legal age of course.


**A/N**: Apparently my head-canon Serena likes to sleep with most of the Kalos region because hey why not, so there ya go. Enjoy some smut with little to no plot. (this totally wasn't my first time writing it, no not at all. ._.)

* * *

It started with a challenge.

The sun burned bright and high in Lumiose City and it was almost painfully sweltering. For once, the usually populous streets seemed empty for the most part. Even the street vendors had closed up shop, sealing their carts and hanging disused closed signs on windows and knobs. The stray Skiddo that usually were sleeping all over the streets were hidden away in hopefully what was some cooler alley. Literally everyone in the city had an implicit agreement to stay indoors and, for all intents and purposes, shut down completely.

Naturally, that was the day that Serena had rolled into Lumiose, skates blazing and bag waving in the wind she desperately made as she scooted along the streets. There was a thin sheen of sweat coating her whole body and she felt like she was slowly sinking into a sauna. It didn't bother her mood too much though. Bad weather, especially heat, usually made her sick, grouchy, and a horror to be around, but her skates gave her a bizarre sense of glee even in the worst of weather.

She wasn't expecting anyone else to be out and about. She knew how fragile the people of Kalos were about heat (she always laughed at the thought since she wasn't from the region herself and was less temperamental about the temperature). Naturally, when she saw a person lingering just outside the Pokemon Center, her interest was piqued.

Serena neared, a smile drawing on her face. The boy didn't notice her at first until she greeted him properly. "Hello there!" She almost wanted to use the local tongue's greeting, but she sounded like a complete dope when she attempted. Strike that idea.

The boy jumped a bit before nodding his response. He gave her the once over. Twice over. Thrice over, and then his eyebrow raised as a faint pink blush scattered across his cheeks and nose.

She patted the Pokeballs at her belt not failing to notice his reaction to her. She was used to it. Traipsing around the Kalos region in short shorts, a pink belly zip-up shirt, and striped over-the-knee socks certainly stirred reactions. And Serena had a lot of fun acting on those reactions. She certainly got exercise in more ways than one, that's for sure. "So, are you a trainer? Do you wanna battle?"

All at once, the boy's flushed face cleared and his face set itself in a determined expression. "Sure th-," he paused mid-word, eyes flashing to a sparkling item on Serena's hat. "Is that a Shiny Stone?"

Serena took her hat off and inspected the pretty stone she'd stuck there because a stylist had once said something about it looking unique and fashionable. Well Arceus be dammed, it _was_ a Shiny Stone. "Sure is, sweetheart," she answered with a cheeky grin. "What about it?"

The boy adjusted his messenger bag, popping three balls off of it. "Triple battle me for it. If I win, you give me the Shiny Stone instead of prize money." He seemed eager to battle and eager to get the stone. "The name's Calem, by the way." It was sort of obvious that he wasn't expecting her to be much of a challenge. To that, Serena scoffed as she put her hat and bag on the ground near one of the center's windows.

"Okay, sure, I can dig it. And if I win," she batted her eyelashes and walked him back up against the side of the Pokemon Center, pinning him between the brick and her generous chest, "which I know I will, I get you for the night." She winked, adding, "I'm Serena."

He swallowed and Serena enjoyed watching his Adam's apple bob up and down for a split second before she pranced away from him, already pulling out three of her Pokemon. She felt their balls shake in excitement and she couldn't help but grin down at them. With a click, she sent the three of them out.

"Let's go Adrien, Remy, and Belle!" Her triple battle team exploded out in a blinding light. Her Delphox, Aurorus, and Gogoat all let out their cries and posed themselves perfectly, waiting for their opponents. The boy sent his team out as well, calling out nicknames as a Malamar, Gourgeist, and Charizard appeared in their own bright light.

"You can make the first move," the boy said. He smirked. "Though it might be the only one you and your Pokemon get to make against my team. They really are three of the strongest Pokemon in the region, you know."

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Serena's cheek. She watched as the boy held up his arm, revealing a mega ring. Instantly, his Charizard changed forms, turning larger and sleeker. "Mega Charizard Y?" Serena wondered out loud. "Mega cool, but that won't stop us!" She giggled at her own pun before taking the first turn and commanding her Pokemon to go all out and attack.

Needless to say, the battle didn't last terribly long. Serena had to admit though, as Calem was busying himself with pressing deeper into her grunting and moaning in her ear as she clung to the alley wall, his Charizard was quite the battle. Despite the loss, he seemed pretty content with the results. (Which results exactly; the heated sex in a back-alley hideaway or the losing valiantly, Serena wasn't able to put her finger on.) Then again, she didn't expect any less from someone else who had a mega stone in their possession, especially someone as talented –in more ways than just battling – as Calem. They were pleased that both of them had remembered to use a condom since they were in such a rush to shed their clothes in a flurry of hormones and pent-up sexual tension. Better safe than sorry, both trainers had agreed.

"Ah! Nnn~ R-right there..!" She let out a high-pitched, keening noise as Calem shifted her leg up over his shoulder, forcing her to stand sideways on one leg. Her shoulder dug into the walls and her free hand practically strangled the fabric of his sweaty shirt. He thrust into her harder, grinding out her name under heated, broken breaths.

Out of all the people Serena had slept with in the Kalos region, the number being rather high, the trainer had to admit that Calem was one of the better ones. He'd actually taken the time to make sure she was comfortable before moving on, and he held her carefully so as not to injure or drop her, Arceus forbid. It was a nice change compared to the Ace Trainers and Punks Serena was used to being handled by. As intense and passionate as Calem was, he was still concerned with her needs and pleasures as much as he was with his own, and that made Serena enjoy this even more.

Calem licked the base of Serena's neck, tasting the salt on her skin before nipping at the tender flesh with his teeth and purpling it just the slightest. His fingers teased over her sensitive labia as he slid in and out of her tight, wet sex. The intense pleasure was so overwhelming, it made Serena's vision blur and blacken repeatedly. She felt herself drooling a little, but she could care less. Calem's soft fingertips had found a sensitive nub to toy with and it was making her head spin and body quiver and sweat more than ever. She felt a trail of wetness run down her leg as she saw stars.

"That was one," murmured Calem into her ear teasingly, "Let's see how many more you can managed before me."

All Serena could do was nod and allow herself to be pressed chest flat against the alley wall, legs spread, and Calem still slipping in and out of her. She heard the sounds his body was making against hers (the wet being moved around, the slap of skin on skin, his soft moans both nonsensical and of her name), but it all sounded tinny and distant. Her body still hadn't recovered from the first climax before another sent her mind into overdrive. She let out a moan that sounded almost like a sob.

Calem stilled for a moment, gently pulling her back up to his chest and pressing her close. Serena saw his worried eyes in her peripheral. "Are you okay?" He was out of breath; face flushed, and still obviously, almost painfully turned on what with still being completely sheathed within her. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Serena took a moment, gathering her breath and wits. Her eyes were half-lidded and she couldn't wipe the dopey smile off her face. "Oh no, sweetheart, you're doing great. No pain at all." She wiggled on him a bit. The rush of endorphins made her eyes snap shut as she let out a guttural groan.

Apparently that was all the confirmation that Calem needed before he wrapped his arms tightly around Serena's breasts and midriff, and then continued pounding in and out of her. He kissed her neck roughly, his guard going down as he lost himself to his own pleasure. It was only a moment that they stayed in that position before Calem flipped Serena around, pulling out of her in the process (he had to ignore the dismayed grunt/moan sound that elicited from her lips as he did so, or else he would have just forced her on her hands and knees and used her for all she was worth – probably not the gentlemanly thing to do). He pinned her arms above her head and fixed her with an intense gaze. His brown eyes bored into hers and it was all she could do from climaxing all over herself then and there.

"Legs apart," he commanded with a gentle, but firm tone. Serena obeyed. She suddenly felt cold and empty in the most literal sense without him right up against and inside her. She didn't like the feeling. She must have pouted outwardly because Calem smiled a bit before he chastely kissed her square on the lips. As Serena pulled away, allowing her head to rest back against her left forearm and the wall, she watched Calem use one hand to keep her arms up above her while the other gripped his shaft. It was wet from having a wash of Serena's orgasm a couple times, but Calem didn't seem to mind as he guided the tip to just against the girl's entrance.

"Hnn~" Serena moaned again, trying to grind herself against it. Calem pulled away.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Serena. Not yet." Again, he teased her with his tip, sliding it up and down her sensitive labia and clitoris. With each brush, Serena felt herself closer and closer to another release, but each time she was about to let go, Calem would stop and wait until she'd calmed down just enough to continue. She almost wanted to cry, both from feeling incredibly pleasured and feeling unfulfilled.

She couldn't take anymore teasing. She was definitely a "take it all" kind of girl anyway. "P-please, Calem, please!"

With a chuckle, Calem propped Serena up completely against the wall, hoisting her legs up over his forearms, and re-entering her much to her delight. He let her hands go and they instantly flitted to his shoulders where they clutched and pulled with each fast, successive thrust. They let out shouts of ecstasy together at that point. Neither could contain them, and just as Serena was close to the edge, Calem was as well. Had Serena been more in her right mind, she would have congratulated the boy on his incredible endurance, but seeing as how his length was dipping in and out of her in the most pleasurable angles, she really couldn't say much.

"Serena, I'm so close…" Calem murmured. His eyes clamped shut and he bit his lip, his head dipping down onto the crook of Serena's neck.

"Then come already," Serena enticed, her voice husky and practically dripping much like her ever-dampening slit.

With a loud swear, Calem's whole body tensed. He shivered as his hips continued their rhythm in and out of Serena's body. He dipped his pointer finger into her as he came, teasing a place that Serena hadn't had pleasured in a long while. She let out a half-moan, half-scream as she reached her peak yet again.

All at once, they stilled, panting and huffing. It took a few long moments, but Calem finally let Serena down on her own two feet. He wouldn't let his arm unwrap from around her waist, though. Both trainers wobbled a little, and then laughed.

"Do you… do you want to travel with me?" Serena asked, still out of breath. She was putting on her panties and bra after she wiped herself off with a washcloth from her bag. (The clothes and bag were discarded in a hurry, she remembered.)

Calem was peeling the used condom off of himself, making a face before tossing it into a trash can a foot or two ahead. He put his boxer shorts and slacks back on. "That'd be really nice," he said with a smile after he'd tossed his shirt back on.

Serena picked her hat off the ground after she put the rest of her outfit back on and righted it on her head. She made a grab for Calem's as well, plopping it on his head and giving him a not-so innocent grin. "Well won't this adventure be tons of fun?"

It ended with a challenge.


End file.
